


Departure

by kvancelot (KVancelot)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KVancelot/pseuds/kvancelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Sokka says goodbye (however temporarily) to his sister and the Southern Water Tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

"Sokka, did you pack the--"   
  
"Yes," he interrupted, as patiently as he could muster. Everything was packed, he was dressed, it was time to go.   
  
"Well, what about the--"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"And the--"   
  
"Uh huh." Sokka examined himself in the smooth, mirror-like ice, picking indelicately at something in between his teeth. A huffing noise behind him barely registered. Talking around his finger, he continued, "Kafara, I'f goff thish, shokay?"    
  
It was at this point, of course, that the young warrior realized the speck wasn't in his teeth, but instead on the mirror's surface. Eyebrows knit together and tongue protruding in concentration, he leaned in an scraped away at the imperfection with his thumbnail. Satisfied, Sokka turned back toward his sister, Katara, just in time to face her before she unexpectedly tackled him into a great big hug. "I can't believe you're leaving already!"   
  
He tried not to roll his eyes. "Geez, c'mon, it's been, like two  years since we defeated Firelord Ozai. How much longer do you want me to--"   
  
Katara pulled back from her brother, fixing him with a stern look that stopped him all together. "No, I meant you could have told me you were leaving a little earlier than  yesterday , you jerk!" Tears threatened. She laughed, sniffled, wiped a soft glove at tears that had yet to fall.   
  
"Yeah, well, I let you know as soon as I knew. What can I say? I'm a spontaneous guy," he confessed with a helpless shrug. Sokka retrieved his pack, slinging it over his shoulder and following his sister out into the open. He had a boat to catch, and if the prevailing quiet was any sign, Sokka has a hunch that just about everyone in the Southern Water Tribe was already waiting there to send him off.   
  
"And you've got everything you need? You’re sure?"    
  
Sokka laughed and ticked off fingers as he recalled his inventory. "I've got clothes, weapons, maps, money, water,  food . I've even got that Five-Flavor Soup powder you made by waterbending all the water away!" He leaned over and gave Katara a playful nudge with his elbow. "There's nothing to be worried about."   
  
Katara elbowed back. "I'm not worried." There was a pause. "Much."   
  
Oh, here we go. The young man had known this was coming. With their mother gone and their father attending to his duties as the tribal chieftain, it fell on Katara to be sister, friend, confidante, and sometimes, mother. The gathered crowd parted and Sokka tossed a few half-attentive waves towards the others while he continued on with Katara. "I think it's about time I made my own mark, you know? A guy can only get so famous hunting arctic hippos and polar sea lions! If I didn't know you guys were here to keep this place in order, I wouldn't be going. But, since you are..."   
  
"I know, I know." Feeling their time was growing ever shorter, Katara stopped near the docks and clasped her hands in front of her. "I guess I just thought there would be more time to say goodbye." She turned to view their neighbors and friends, all gathered and waiting expectantly.   
  
Sokka smiled at his sister and then followed her gaze back to the crowd. "Who said anything about saying goodbye?" He raised his arm and waved. It was a true testament to the proximity their people cherished; one person leaving was an event. "See you later, everybody!"    
  
Almost as if prompted to do so, the crowd waved back and replied as one. " Later, Sokka! "   
  
Satisfied with himself, Sokka held his head high and made his way down the length of the dock. He was strong, he kept telling himself. He was a man and he was going to leave like a man. Like a warrior. Each board passed was one step closer to a better, more defined Sokka. It was his destiny and he was taking charge of it and not looking back any time soon.   
  
"...Darn it."  Or not.   
  
Stopping in his tracks, Sokka dropped his bag, and went back for as many hugs as he could collect. He was a man, sure, but he was a man that liked hugs and didn't care what anybody thought of it. Even if he intended to return, the young warrior knew there was no guarantee he would make it back, or that the people he knew would still be there. If traveling with the Avatar had taught Sokka anything, it was that he shouldn't take anything for granted.   
  
Katara was waiting for him when he was finished, perched at the end of the dock. "I knew you'd have to go eventually," she revealed, idly waterbending spheres of water to keep herself focused on something other than the tears. "And I really wanted you to know how proud we all are, Gran Gran, Dad, and I."   
  
He pulled her into another hug, this time tighter than the last. "Thanks, sis. Take care of everyone, all right?"   
  
"I always do." She smiled, her tears finally falling. What worry she had before seemed gone now and she waved goodbye to her brother as he boarded the ship.   
  
"I'll see you soon!"   
  
"Sooner than you think," Katara mused as the ship's crew began removing the mooring lines and pulling in the gangplank. Above, Sokka was standing at the bulwark, waving to the cheering people on shore like it was his business. Katara cupped her hands together, calling over the noise just as the ship began to move.  "I think you forgot something!"   
  
Sokka barely made out his sister's words and waved off her worry. He yelled back, "I thought we settled this alread--"   
  
"No, Sokka, you  forgot something," Katara urged, nudging at her brother's abandoned pack still sitting on the dock. She couldn't help but giggle a little. So much for his grand exit. She knew he wouldn't like it, but that didn't stop her from using the force of the water to send Sokka's pack a'packin'.   
  
The bulk of the bag and all the the water accompanying nearly knocked Sokka from his feet. Soaked and surprised, he gaped like a fish and stood still there for a long moment before falling over onto the deck. He could hear the amusement of the crowd brought on by their antics and slapped a wet hand to his face. " Thanks , Katara."    
  
While it wasn't exactly the goodbye he was hoping for, the young warrior had a feeling it would be just the kind departure they would remember him best for.


End file.
